Gladiator
Summary Kallark, codenamed Gladiator is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Mallard was once the Praetor of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard, the most faithful servant of the Shi'ar throne. After the Shi'ar-Kree War, with the apparent death of Lilandra and Vulcan, Kallark is elevated to the position of Majestor by consensus of a desperate Shi'ar populace. Gladiator and the Imperial Guard were created by writer Chris Claremont and artist Dave Cockrum as an homage to DC Comics' Legion of Super-Heroes, with all the Imperial Guard's original members created as analogs of Legionnaires. Gladiator was the analog to Superboy; the name "Gladiator" was a conscious homage to the Philip Wylie novel Gladiator on which Superman was partially based. Gladiator's name, Kallark, is a combination of Superman's Kryptonian and human names: Kal-El and Clark Kent. The character first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #107 (Oct. 1977). Since then, he has been periodically featured in X-titles, Fantastic Four, Rom the Spaceknight, Silver Surfer, Nova, and New Warriors. His origin was revealed in War of Kings: Warriors #1 (2009). He has played important roles in some of Marvel's major storylines, such as Operation: Galactic Storm (1992), Maximum Security (2001), and War of Kings (2009). During the Heroes Reborn era (1997), he starred in the three-issue Imperial Guard miniseries. Following the conclusion of The Thanos Imperative, Gladiator has appeared as a member of the titular team in Annihilators #1-4 (Mar-Jun 2011) and Annihilators: Earthfall #1-4 (Sept-Dec 2011). Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A Name: Gladiator/Kallark Origin: Marvel Comics, X-Men #107 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien (Strontian), former Praetor (leader) of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard, currently Majestor of the Shi'ar Empire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, true flight, can survive in space, teleportation, microscopic vision, passive telepathy, energy manipulation, heat vision, and can withstand high temperatures (he can swim in a star), super breath. Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level (He has been shown as capable of easily shattering entire planets). Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Listed as far swifter than Spider-Man in the Master Edition of the official Marvel handbook, but characters with lower ratings, such as Thor are consistently able to keep up with him). However, a Massively Faster Than Light+ feat exists. Massively Faster Than Light+ flight speed. Lifting Strength: Class Y+ Striking Strength: Class XGJ (Easily smashes apart planets when confident) Durability: Large Star level (has withstood a point blank explosion that would have devastated half the solar system) Stamina: Vastly superhuman, Gladiator can operate at superhuman speed for months on end without tiring Range: At least one planetary diameter Standard Equipment: The Shi'ar Device Intelligence: Has at least several decades of experience fighting interstellar opponents and threats, such as the Kree and Skrull Empire's champions, heroes from Earth, Thanos, etc, tactically competent Weaknesses: Gladiator is vulnerable to certain wavelengths of radiation, and also can be hampered by a lack of mental confidence which affects the levels or peaks of his power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Heat Beams:' Gladiator is capable of firing highly concentrated beams of energy from his eyes. These beams are capable of reaching extremely high temperatures. The beams are hot enough to blast a hole in The Hulk's skin. '-Psi Resistance:' Gladiator is capable of causing a counter-force against telepathic assaults and probes. Telepaths of sufficient power are capable of penetrating his psionic defenses though. Notes: * Respect Thread (KMC) * Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: -Captain Planet (Captain Planet) - Captain Planet Profile Notable Losses: -Thor (Marvel Comics) - Thor Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Warriors Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heat Users Category:Royalty Category:Aliens Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 5